


Shouto and the subtle ways to use Sharingan.

by Slav_komrade_man



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ...soon, BAMF Todoroki Shouto, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Mangekyou Sharingan, OCs to give Fuyumi friends, Sharingan, Shouto has the Sharingan, Some of the Naruto cast will say hello, Todoroki Shouto-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slav_komrade_man/pseuds/Slav_komrade_man
Summary: Shouto awakes a long dead Kekkei genkai from a long dead clan from a long dead time.Or, Shouto unlocks the Sharingan and decides to abuse the ridiculous powers he gets from it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Rei & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Where Shouto presses record with his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic written in a semi serious tone.  
> I have a rough outline of the plot.

There had always had been an odd feeling within Shouto. It would usually flow calmly, like a slow current but, under certain amounts of stress it viciously crashed against the outside, threating to be unleashed outside of his body in a dangerous fashion. However, Shouto would always be quick to reel in his emotions when he rapidly began to reach his bursting point. He could grind the flow to a startling stop within a couple milliseconds with cool precision.

It was only when Shouto reached the age of five that he began to see the energy.

His eyes had shifted from the unnatural pair of odd eyes to a uniform flush crimson with a single comma like apparition on the side of his pupils.

His vision was sharper, clearer. His field of vision had widened significantly, letting him see at angles not possible by that of a normal human. He saw two forms of energy across the imposing figure of his father. A soft red that coated his entire body, and a pure white at the points where his flames erupted from the silly fire beard he had going on.

His father had stared at him with shock present in his bright turquoise eyes. The lax muscles a stark difference to the usual get up of a scowl and almost snobbish head tilt. His tight eyes were stretched outward and his jaw hung slightly loose. Shouto would later look back on that memory and decide that the look on his father’s face was to be a treasured memory as a sign of his weakness.

Yet, at the time Shouto had overlooked the sudden clearness in his vision.

All the boy had on his adrenaline doped up mind was escape.

He scrambled backwards on his behind. Eventually slamming against the traditional sliding paper door, causing a rip the size of the small boy’s sturdy head.

Crouching down to the frail boy with a worry-stricken face Rei Todoroki gently touched Shouto in a reassuring manner. Gentle hands hesitated before they gently calmly caressed the hair of the boy who had been split down the middle differently, red and white hair strands being muddled around carelessly in a more natural looking matter.

Rei Todoroki feel to her knees from her crouching position with a loud thump against the solid expensive mahogany wood panels used to coat the floor.

Whispering small nothings to her distressed child she took advantage of her husband’s statue-esque shock, as she hugged her youngest child close to her chest as the boy shook violently with small streams of tears leaking out of his newly changed eyes.

Endeavour stepped forward.

The cracking mother hugged her child tighter as she shifted herself in front of the man’s path towards the boy.

“His eyes…” His deep voice reverberated around the room “Are different.”

Eyes wide as saucers Rei Todoroki was quick to look at her youngest son’s eyes.

Instead of the grey and turquoise eyes she had become used to, was a pair of blood crimson eyes.

Seeing such a foreign set of eyes on such a familiar being in her life was disorienting to say the least.

She was quick to lash out at her husband, mother bear instincts kicking in hard, deeming the repercussions worthy to save her fragile child from the demonic beast that was the Number two hero Endeavour.

“What did you do?”

He was speechless, he had no answer for her.

“What have you done?”

Yet again his shock induced mind was much to confused to answer her.

Seeing the sorry state of her husband, she turned her attention to her beloved child in worry.

“Do your eyes hurt at all?” Her soft voice was much different to the harsh piercing power her voice had held before when she was yelling questions at the horrible father.

The boy looked up with a shudder. He shook his head in a negative response.

“I… I… Its’s? Clearer. Sharper.” He responded in shaky speech, looking for the appropriate words to inform his gentle mother of the plight he found himself in.

“I… See more. Bigger view. Up down sideways. Bigger… More…”

“Colours… I see colours around people now. You are, a gentle blue, like a soft coating of ice around you. Father is red, was angry, sharp. Now it is softer… weak.”

Shouto watched as his colours, split down the middle, began to wane as his energy began to tire. With a half conscious mind he notice how he was much brighter, how he had much more colour than the rest. He noticed the smallest twitch in his mother as his eyes blurred and his vision returned to semi-normality. His eyelids grew heavy and he nodded off into a somewhat peaceful state of abyss.


	2. Shouto doesn't understand social cues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto meets a mysterious scarecrow who seems to know about Shouto's demon eyes.

At eight years of age, Shouto was used to the itchy contact lenses that his father had forced upon him because of his so called “Demon Eyes”. A term coined by his missing elder brother who had yet another thing to be jealous of, not that Shouto was aware though. His crimson eyes usually summoned distrust in his family. After all, there was no documentation from his family about red eyes.

He had been taken to the doctor, a soft faced man with blocky rimmed square glasses, to check his eyes over. It had been confirmed that yes, this was not a quirk, but instead a genetic mutation that had been recessive from a family line.

Shouto gripped his sister’s gentle hand loosely as he walked beside her, tucked near her body with timidness not seen in many others his age with powerful quirks like he.

His timidness wasn’t an inherent personality trait. It was for sure unnatural for even his mother was quick to show of her ice quirk with a blitz of ice stemming from slightly chubby arms.

It was to the majority of his family’s shock when he displayed such dependent and to the sister, undeniably cute personality traits. No matter how much his father would try and shatter and remove what he considered a tumour, he could not and Shouto’s timidness became more extreme until he hid behind his protective sister’s plaid skirt.

Sometimes Shouto’s intrest would peak when he walked with his sister down the street. Usually when he could notice an extreme case of flowy energy was present within a person.

Today was slightly different however. Shouto had completely detached from the safety of his sister’s cool hand to stare up at a stranger.

Shouto stared up at the mysterious man with wide eyes. He had never seen such huge amounts of energy surround someone like this. It flowed intensely, concentrated in areas like the fingers that held an obnoxious orange book.

The energy itself was a piercing ethereal silver that coated the tall man like a sheet of armour.

A lazy black eye snapped to the odd-looking child staring in a state of shock. The sole eye noticed that the boy’s eyes were moving too fast for a normal set of eyes. Odd, but not completely unnatural, quirks were quite odd after all.

“Maa, Am I that interesting?” The man had decided to amuse the small child gawking at him.

He blinked, realising what he had done.

“Sorry sir…” He paused, in contemplation for something, “Its just that…”

His sister was quick to intercept.

“Shouto, are you alright?” her voice was soft, as if an angel had spoken.

“Mhhmm. Sir is just very glowy.”

“Scale from one to ten?”

“hmm, like twenty.”

“Glowy you say?” The man interjected.

“Mhhmm, focused in your fingers too!”

The man blinked at the child. Could the child see Chakra? Sharingan perhaps?

“Are you wearing contact lenses by any chance?”

The boy’s eyes go wide, he was right in his prediction.

“You shouldn’t do that, it’s rather limiting for a Sharingan.”

“Sha… rin… gan?”

“Maa, what would I know?” The man gently teased the boy, crinkling his visible eye in what could only be classified as an ‘eye smile’.

“Do you know how to get rid of it?” The kind lady with snow white hair asked.

“Get rid of it?” He asked, puzzled at the odd question, “Why would you want to get rid of such a powerful bloodline limit?”

“It’s… It’s not normal.”

“So?” Kakashi was sure this woman had no idea the true benefits of the Sharingan.

The boy had removed his contacts. He blinked a few times and innocent crimson orbs looked up at his tall figure. Three commas spun idley around the centre of his eye. Odd, the Sharingan would usually stay put until an illusionary technique, genjutsu, was used. Three tomoe was indeed worrying, but not out of the question.

“There is a way to deactivate the eyes if you want. I’m rather surprised that he still can stand after using the Sharingan for so long.”

“Why?” The sister was alarmed at that fact.

“It uses quite a bit of chakra. Maa, the fact that he’s a Uchiha probably helps.”

The boy softly smiled at the praise given to him. The smile wouldn’t be visible at a quick glance, but to someone who needed all the information possible as fast as possible, Kakashi picked up on the small uptakes the edge of the boys smile.

“Could… could you teach me?” He was quiet, alarmingly so.

“Shouto!” His sister was quick to hiss out a reprimand, “Don’t go asking strangers to teach you!”

“but… he knows. Do you think he has the demon eyes too?”

Demon eyes?

Is that what his family called them?

That was another concerning thing to add to his list of ‘Concerning things about the boy split down the middle in colour and a three tomoe Sharingan.’

“Maa, I know of the clan which the Sharingan originates. Although… they are rather scarce now. I suppose I could teach you what I know.”

“You will?” His eyes brimmed with hope, sparkling like the sun.

“Can you teach him to deactivate them?”

“In time. He most likely has the energy to do it.”

“Fine…”

* * *

After Fuyumi had dealt with the official business with the man, Kakashi Hatake, Fuyumi went to call her father, informing him of the new teacher Shouto had acquired.

The phone call was brief, with Fuyumi giving facts and Endeavour judging silently. He stated his approval and mentioned that he was sure to let Fuyumi watch over the training, making sure there was no foul play.

Despite the almost panic state of his sister, Shouto quietly nibbled on the vanilla and strawberry ice-cream that his sister had bought him despite the normal temperature. He always liked things cold and so his favourite desert was an ice-cold ice-cream. Luckily for him, if he held the ice-cream in his right hand and gently applied his quirk to the surface of his palm the ice-cream would stay in its prime state. He had perfected his ice-cream refreezing technique after three attempts.

The first had been abysmal as he completely engulfed the ice-cream within a shard of shiny blue ice. To the horror of Natsuo, he did not car and simply ate the ice.

The second had been less abysmal. Instead of overpowering the ice-cream, he only applied his temperature effecting abilities for his ice-cream. The result was the ice-cream being as hard as a rock and emitting steam as it reached sub-zero temperatures.

Needless to say, he very much enjoyed experimenting with his quirk for non-combat situations. It was refreshing to know that even if he was a weapon, he could still do menial tasks that others could not. Had he had any friends his age he might have boasted his achievement to them, proud of his “ETERNAL ICE-CREAM” technique. But alas, the young boy had no friends to boast to and had to show his sister. Whilst reassuring, it wouldn’t give the same smug satisfaction. Not that Shouto would have known however.

Instead, he smiles softly as he nibbles at his ice-cream that parallels his looks. That being half vanilla white and half strawberry red.

Again, he hides behind his sister’s school plaid skirt as they return home.

This time it is Fuyumi’s fault that the duo stops.

She had encountered one of her many school friends.

It was a kind mannered girl with no obvious looking quirk. If it weren’t for the fact that her hair was a bright, brilliant blue, Shouto would have said she was rather normal for a 21st century citizen. However, this was the 22nd century, and so nothing was simply “normal” anymore.

Fuyumi’s friend waved and Fuyumi began to engage in some casual conversation.

She most likely would have forgotten about Shouto had it not been for the classmate’s coo of “Who’s this cute little fella?”

Shouto stared up at her, Sharingan spinning as he analysed her face and mannerisms in an instant. He took a step to the side, hiding himself behind his sister’s skirt as usual, unsure on how to progress from conversation.

Blue hair swished in the breeze as the girl tilted her body on her foot, trying to take a better look at the red-eyed boy who dared hide away from her.

Her soft lips tugged into an annoyed pout as the boy continued to hide behind her sister’s skirt.

Before she was about to initiate an intense ring-around-a-Fuyumi to catch a better look at the mysterious young boy, Fuyumi had decided to step away from Shouto and introduce him as such.

“This is Shouto, he’s my youngest brother.”

“He. Is. So. Cute!” Her voice was high-pitched and rambunctious.

Shouto’s eyes were wide as he realised that his sister had betrayed his anti-social behaviours.

He eyed the woman suspiciously, making sure that he could tell if she were to attack them.

“Shouto, this is my friend Kyoko… **Best** friend of course!” Fuyumi was quick to rectify her mistake as Kyoko gave Fuyumi one of the deadliest glares Shouto had ever witnessed in which, admittedly was a small roster. However, he has seen Endeavour and Fuyumi’s death ray glare. The only difference between the pair was that Endeavour’s glare was always activated, losing most of its shock factor and Fuyumi’s only activated that one-time Shouto had been caught nicking a chocolate chip cookie right off the oven, of course he had used his left hand. Greedy yes, dumb no. His sister had shot him a death glare. Out of concern of course, whilst she had been angry that he had taken one of her delicious cookies without her permission, she was mostly concerned about Shouto’s well-being. Let it be said that Shouto would never attempt such a cheeky move within a kilometre of his sister again.

“You… have friends?” Shouto asked innocently, it was a genuine question from the boy. Mostly because he never saw Fuyumi do anything sociable in the few moments, he would see her.

Needless to say, that, upon hearing the words of Fuyumi’s youngest sibling’s innocent words, Kyoko promptly burst into unbridled laughter as Fuyumi looked in terror at the little devil.

Kyoko fell to the floor and hit the ground as she wheezed in laughter.

“Is… she alright?”

“This is unfortunately quite normal for Kyoko.”

“Is this her quirk?”

“Nope.”

Shouto blinked. It wasn’t?

Odd and peculiar.

Another note to add to his stickered notebook on the limited social interactions he had documented for future reference.


	3. Shouto! Use fireball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto has learned a new move!

Hatake Kakashi was an odd character Shouto realised within three minutes of being taught by him.

“Why are you teaching me sign language?” Shouto asked tentatively to the tall mysterious silver haired man.

His gravity defying hair drooped slightly as he noticed that he, in his eagerness to teach another pupil and actually teach them some jutsus that he had not explained the relevance of hand seals.

“These are the twelve most common hand seals, they are used in almost all nature transformation jutsus.” He was quick to explain to the confused boy.

Shouto nodded.

“First off we have the tiger hand seal.” He positions his hands in the correct configuration. His ring and pinky finger wrapped together and his middle and index pointing to the sky.

Shouto slowly replicated the hand seal, he felt an odd twinge of energy surge to his hands.

Upon closer inspection with the famed Sharingan, he noticed that a small amount of energy had gathered. However, this concentration dissipated after a couple seconds the tendrils of energy connected back to their respective halves of his energy. Chakra. That’s what Kakashi-sensei described it as. Energy that belonged to any living beings.

He nodded at his sensei as he now recognised the purpose of these hand signs, they were a technique how to channel chakra in a certain way.

The lesson went on as Shouto learned the twelve common hand seals: the bird, the boar, the dog, the dragon, the ox, the tiger, the serpent, the rat, the horse, the monkey, the hare and finally the ram. Each hand seal drew in chakra in different forms. Unique in each of their ways.

“Combining hand seals with chakra control creates ninjutsu. For example, Fire release: Great fireball.”

Kakashi-sensei’s hands went through the motions, the chakra melding together in a beautiful and intricate pattern. The sharingan noted down the order of the seals with picture perfect accuracy. He brought his chakra infused thumb up to where Shouto had to guess his mouth was. Kakashi-sensei exhaled quickly and a large glowing ball of fire emanated from his black mask. However, Shouto was quick to realise that Kakashi-sensei had intentionally toned the fireball down as there was potential for the fireball to be even larger.

The wall of the specialised quirk sports hall ended up as a slightly charred black mess. There was a reason why these places cost a small fortune to rent out, thankfully his father had paid for all expenses used for his training.

They had tested Shouto’s nature affinity. Lightning and as he was descended from an Uchiha, fire.

Shouto paused for a moment before carefully weaving his hands in their correct positions.

“Horse, Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.” Shouto muttered to himself as he recited the hand seals as if in prayer. He focused his chakra on his thumb, similar to how Kakashi-sensei had executed his fire ball. He exhaled quickly and watched as the intricate pattern of chakra transformed into flame under his nose.

The flame he had erupted was pitiful compared to Kakashi’s fireball. It was around the size of a tennis ball and sputtered out after twenty metres of air travel.

Shouto turned to Kakashi with his shoulders slumped and an unconscious pout painted on his scarred face.

Kakashi’s black eye danced with humour at the unlucky victim of believing that his first attempt was going to be just as great as anyone elses.

“Jutsus rely on practice to build them up… Although I’m rather glad you decided not to put all your chakra into the jutsu, that would have ended… badly for everyone I’d say.”

A tilt in Shouto’s head told Kakashi to expand on his point.

“The more chakra infused in a Jutsu, the harder it is to control. For example, the fireball jutsu you just practiced. If you were to add to much chakra, you would most likely experience some backfire and the entire area surrounding and including you, would have been incinerated. Add to little and the Jutsu sputters out like yours did.”

“So, a balance is needed.”

Kakashi nodded at Shouto’s astute observation.

“Of course, you wouldn’t want to rely on a single jutsu to help you however.”

“Lack of diversity leads to easy counters right.”

Kakashi nodded his head and crinkled his remaining eye into an upside-down U.

“Maa… you already seem to be an expert in one-on-one battle tactics!” Kakashi jestingly pointed out.

“It was one of the many things my father rattled off when he came back home” Shouto offered as information. Of course, he left out the fact that his father had said it during one of their “training sessions” when Shouto kept erecting ice walls to defend himself.

Shouto still smiled shyly at the praise. Unaware of the fact that the question had been Kakashi poking for answers to sedate his growing curiosity despite the fact that after each question he found himself more and more hollow as he noticed each and every piece of information was odd. Looking underneath the underneath led to a basement filled with skeletons from Shouto’s father. However, for now Kakashi would leave it alone, gathering information until he had enough concrete proof that he could take the man down if necessary.

Shouto’s mismatched eyebrows scrunched up in concentration as he slowly repeated the hand signs for the basic fire release technique. He brought up his thumb and exhaled. The boy had added slightly to much chakra and too little finesse as the flames blew up in his face. Thankfully he was still cautious about his chakra and it hadn’t ended in disaster.

Shouto’s smoky face scrunched into a cute frown.

“Maa, I wonder how on earth that happened.” Kakashi joked

“Kakashi-sensei!” Shouto huffed in anger.

Kakashi was quick to toss Shouto a rag to wipe off the smokiness from his face and hair as he gleefully eye smiled at the infuriated boy.

Shouto began to practice his newfound ability to spit fire with measured enthusiasm as chakra control did also hinge on human emotion to either empower or depower an attack, making it hard to perfect a technique.

“Horse, serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger”

Over and over, Shouto repeated the motions, testing with different amounts of Chakra to see which was the best. By the end of the four-hour session booked he managed to create a fireball the size of a basketball that would impact the wall with immense speed, taking about a single second to perform the necessary hand seals for his first ever ninjutsu.

Sadly, the training had to come to an end as the rented hours were up. A man in uniform had is eyes wide open in shock at the crispy back wall of the hall. His sister poked her head out of the doorway as she waved with a smile. She sent her glasses back up her nose as she approached her littlest brother.

“How was training?”

“It. Was. AWESOME!” Shouto was beaming at this point, a rarity in the Todoroki household.

Of course, his smile was infectious as Fuyumi also smiled.

“Maa… What great fun that was.”

“Thank you for your teaching Kakashi-sensei.” Shouto responded with a sharp bow.

“Maa… Thank you for letting me teach again, it brings back memories.”

And with that final statement, Kakashi was gone in a poof and all that remained were leaves fluttering in the wind, gracefully making their way to the solid ground.

Shouto’s crimson red eyes expanded in shock.

“Do you think I could do that?”

Fuyumi shrugged her shoulders; she wasn’t sure herself where the chakra started and the man’s quirk ended.

* * *

Fuyumi almost screamed.

There, sitting on the roof, reading a book with multiple pieces of paper stuck to his skin, was Shouto Todoroki.

His crimson eyes glanced up (down?) from his book. He tilted his head as if asking a question without speech.

“Why are you on the roof?” Fuyumi demanded, still in a state of shock.

“This was the homework that Kakashi-sensei gave me.” Shouto stated nonchalantly, as if he had informed Fuyumi of this beforehand, which was most definitely not the case. He silently slipped of the ceiling and landed without a sound. His movements were comparable to that of an elegant cat’s.

The book in his hands was non-descript, paperback with no blurb or cover. The pages were worn with some bright and colourful sticky notes hanging out of the top and side.

He waved the book in the air as he informed her with a monotonous voice that it was about his eyes, the Sharingan. In the book was all the different forms of the Sharingan and the history of it. It was the eyes gifted from god to the Uchiha clan. It seemed that he had a small variation his Sharingan, his eye was always activated yet it did not zap him of energy. Kakashi-sensei had theorised that his eye might shut off in the event that he was exhausted of chakra. However, trying to run out of chakra is ill-advised as it will make you feel like a zombie.

Flipping a page Shouto twisted the book to show Fuyumi a page. The page had a detailed over the eye that Shouto currently wore, the three tomoe Sharingan. To the side were the abilities of the eye and at the bottom of the diagram was the ways to acquire the three tomoe Sharingan: Trauma and experience.

With these eyes Shouto could look through light surfaces, see down to the cellular level (Unsure, only one person could do this), see the muscle movements to predict movement, see quirk energy and copy any movement he sees as long as it is feasible for him.

The description made a lot more sense to Fuyumi.

Looking back on its Fuyumi realised just how much the Sharingan had helped Shouto develop.

Fuyumi remembered the time where she had asked Shouto to write a story for her. His hand writing was almost perfect, in fact it mirrored her handwriting to a t. Except some words however. Words he had never seen anyone write before ended up scruffy and unrefined. Fuyumi often would correct his shoddy hand writing by demonstrating how it was done. The boy would nod his head and perfectly copy his sister.

Or that time he caught a plate she had dropped as if he knew what was about to happen ahead of time.

Fuyumi realised how helpful his eyes had been for his prodigy status.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of Shouto's training and life with a Sharingan and chakra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of these stories are rather short, so instead of making them individual chapters I decided to create a chapter filled with the information that I deemed nescessary to the reader.
> 
> Next chapter will have some story weight and relevance.  
> Feedback is encouraged for these as this style is still experimental.

Shouto dodged an over arching swing of Kakashi’s leg as he dropped to the ground. He launched himself backwards. He cast a few hands signs before a wall of concrete erupted from the ground.

His Sharingan eyes widened as Kakashi burst through his well-placed wall with a Chidori assisted fist.

The loud chirping fist raced forward at lightning quick speed.

With the visual prowess he had gained from his bloodline he was quick to draw his blunted short sword with his left hand that lay on his hip. The sword sliced through the arm of his teacher with unsettling ease. Instead of knocking the arm away like he had expected, Kakashi had simply exploded semi-violently into smoke with an odd poof sound.

The ground crackled as his ankle was yanked down right down into the earth.

Shouto pouted as he realised that, from the shoulders down, he was encased in earth.

Kakashi was quick to pull out Shouto, not before he quipped a silly sarcastic line about being in between a rock and a hard place. A joke, which was not accepted well as he earned a non-threatening glared from his prodigal student.

“How do you always win?”

“Skill, strategy, experience, tal-“

A grunt of indignation came from Shouto’s rarely used vocal cords at his insufferable teacher.

With practiced ease and grace, Shouto slid his gleaming silver blade into the sheath tagged onto his uniform. Funnily enough, the blade he was practicing with at the moment was the shoto blade. The shorter sword of a pair. The blade was one of the Hatake clan’s famous white chakra blades. However, due to Shouto’s odd split chakra nature, the blade would glow a snow white in his right hand and a blood red in his left hand. Kakashi had made him an honorary member of the Hatake clan, only by technique of course. Leaving the craftsmanship of the famous chakra sabre to Shouto and his picture-perfect memory and copy skills.

Kakashi had explained to him that the Hatake clan with himself as the final member, so he wished for the chakra sabre to live on. After all, it would be a waste to let such a powerful weapon get lost in the sands of time.

“Your close to earning the second sword,”

“I am?”

“Maa… by a couple decades of course!”

Shouto growled animalistically at his teacher.

* * *

The mountain that the student teacher duo had decided on was a gruelling task for a normal human with an average quirk. However, Kakashi had decided that this was a fantastic time for chakra control practice.

How would he go about making it difficult?

By making Shouto having to play a difficult game on a portable device as the student of the sixth Hokage made his way up the steepest bits that even a small break in concentration would mean that Shouto would loose a large amount of height. It wasn’t like Shouto could blitz the mountain by just charging up the mountain at full force.

No, that would be to easy.

He had to finish said game.

Six hours was his deadline.

Of course, when given this task by his mysterious teacher with one eye Shouto simply sighed and took the device in his hand as he made his way to the wall that lay perpendicular too the ground.

Kakashi, the great teacher and hard worker he was, began the climb with Shouto.

Needless to say, but Kakashi did not finish with Shouto.

In fact, Kakashi finished after Shouto.

Around halfway through his climb up the mountain, Kakashi got extremely invested in his po – ahem “Romance explored through physical boundaries” book and promptly got a nose bleed, not that anyone would know, fell a few hundred metres without realising as he was deeply engrossed in how the particular scene played out.

As the S ranked shinobi with a “flee on sight” notice in the bingo book, He was easily able to stick back on the wall. Shouto stared at him in disbelief, still stuck to the cliff face, with wide open crimson eyes. He had that scene memorised. No matter the fact that Kakashi carried on walking up the sheer cliff drop as if he had never dropped at all.

The Sharingan narrowed as Shouto eyed Kakashi suspiciously.

“Maa… keep your focus, you lost.”

Eyes wide as saucers Shouto’s head snapped back to the game.

The dusty old scarecrow was right. Shouto had died.

Shouto howled in frustration as he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a fist shaped scorch mark in the stone face.

Three tomoes span as Shouto gave his conscious to beating the specific task at hand as he subconsciously managed his chakra climbing the tedious mountain.

* * *

Shouto was eternally thankful for Kakashi at one point in his existence.

The man with silver, gravity-defying hair had given him perhaps the greatest present ever.

The Shadow clone technique.

“I once had a student who had this as his only ability. Oh and of course the rasengan but that’s not really important.”

Shouto was intrigued at the technique.

He could create a clone that shared half his chakra. All memories gained from the clone would also return to the user.

“My student was also a jinchuriki so he was able to form hundreds of clones.”

“Hundreds?” Shouto asked in pure shock, “How much chakra did he have?”

“He was an Uzumaki so naturally he held large amounts, he had practically infinite chakra reserves when he went bijou mode… not really sure his chakra can be quantified if I’m being terribly honest.”

“So how can I get that?”

“If you could get it, then why would have I gotten it?”

“Oh… I thought you had the powerup”

“Maa… You can tell a jinchuriki from a normal shinobi, trust me.”

“I literally have no base Shinobi to reference… perhaps you could introduce me to some?”

“They’re all way to powerful for you to guess a normal shinobi’s chakra level.”

Shouto’s shoulders sagged as he pouted.

“But I suppose I should get you to meet the other Uchiha’s if you do happen to get the Mangekyou Sharingan.”

“Mangekyou?”

“The next level of Sharingan… I won’t tell you how to obtain it. It’s not that I don’t believe you would do it, but… I have seen even the purist of hearts turn just to gain power. So, it’s best if I don’t tell you. All you need to know about the Mangekyou Sharingan is that its immense power is at the cost of it is an unpayable price that makes you live in regret and shame… Even using the powers obtained make you lose your eyesight slowly or quickly, depends on how the Uchiha is made.”

Shouto’s eyes widened at the information given.

“In the case in which you do obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, tell me. I know the cure for the blindness bestowed upon those who use its abilities for far too long.”

“I-I will sensei.”

* * *

Shouto walked home alone after the tedious mandatory classes that he had to take in order to enter U.A.

U.A. had an odd rule about the fact that the student had to attend at least the last year of middle school in order to gain some social skills before entering the teamwork focused school. Shouto supposed it made sense, but he already had a teacher that had drilled the idea into his head with perhaps the strongest drill known to man.

The story of Team Minato.

It had been enough to rattle Shouto down to the core.

A story of survivor’s guilt and a lack of teamwork that left a single survivor who lived only in regret.

Shouto weaved his way through a bustling crowd with ease as his Sharingan indicated his way through the moving obstacles.

Something was moving fast, too fast.

What ever it was, it launched at him at the speed of sound. A very well aimed needle was approaching his forehead at alarming speed. Shouto could dodge the blow, leaving someone else to take the hit. However, he wasn’t that ruthless.

He quickly sliced the needle in half with his short blade, the ethereal crimson glow lighting up the crowd.

At the sound of metal clashing on metal the crowd quickly dispersed in panic.

At no surprise factor to Shouto Todoroki, it was a villain.

“I have been in prison for twenty years because of your father!” the villain angrily growled at him.

The villain clenched his fist and unleashed another barrage of needles at him.

Shouto exhaled, calming his self as he drew his longer sword from the sheath. He deemed that he could use his much longer katana in this situation, after all the people had dispersed at the open area was ideal for a long sword.

Swiftly, he dispatched of all the crystal needles launched at him.

Explosions rattled from the split crystal needles.

Shouto threw himself backwards in a roll to avoid the damage caused.

“It seems that you might be getting another 20 years.” Shouto deadpanned at his enemy, infuriating the villain who had spent two decades locked up in a cell.

Shouto had decided to simply dodge the rest of the poorly aimed explosive needles, not wanting to die due to a silly mistake.

From the ground erupted a skeleton hand that grabbed Shouto’s shoe. The bone hand tried to drag his right foot down into the ground. However, due to the fact that the hand was thoroughly coated inside-out in ice, it crumbled into a mess of ice shards.

Shouto ducked as the imposingly dark dressed villain lunged at him with a larger crystal used as a piercing weapon. The villain took a precise stab at the son of Endeavour. The blow would have most likely gone right through the teenager’s heart if not for said teenager slicing the weapon in half with the short blade.

The white blade in his right hand sliced through the villain’s foot like a warm knife through butter as blood erupted from the dismemberment in a gory mess on the warm pavement.

A fully formed skeleton rushed him now. It wasn’t fast by any means and it lacked the power needed to hurt Shouto at all. Dodging a meaningless arm swipe, a glowing crimson blade decapitated the animated skeleton. The skull cracked a disintegrated upon hitting the hard concrete road.

Shouto stepped back and unleashed a powerful overhead swing with his larger sword that completely cut through the skeleton in a neat clean split. The skeleton, unaware of pain of any sort, lunged forward before crumbling to the ground and into a white dust that blew harmlessly in the wind.

Walking up to the man who he had cut of a foot, he formed an ice block around the wound, effectively stopping the bleeding. The villain’s long taut face was slightly pale from blood loss. Dull green eyes glared at Shouto with burning hatred.

Shouto wiped down his katana’s and promptly left the scene for the police to handle as he kept an eye out for anyone looking particularly suspicious, the skeleton guy who was this man’s accomplice in attempting to take down Shouto Todoroki. But alas, his fight must have scared the accomplice off without a trace.

Shouto sighed as he walked down the streets. He was sure to genjutsu that hid the duel from outside eyes and cameras. He smirked as he noticed that no one had picked up on his little fight on social media.

* * *

Shouto had learned genjutsu from his ever-elusive teacher, Kakashi. Kakashi had deemed that Shouto would need to learn illusionary techniques to uphold the stature of secrecy of a ninja’s ways. The Sharingan was a supposedly great tool for genjutsu. It was immune to illusions until a certain level. Some illusions were simply too great for the Sharingan to dispel and interrupt, most of them were dealt by other Sharingans, mostly that of the Mangekyou variety.

Shouto was a rather slow learner at first, his prodigy status starting with ninjutsu and ending with kenjutsu. Genjutsu was something he had to learn at the normal pace. He had started with small things, like altering sounds or sights. He later progressed onto subtle genjustu with his hand signs, making it appear as if he were about to commit to a certain jutsu before unleashing a completely different jutsu at his opponent. Kakashi was definitely not happy with the underhanded technique but suffered through it as he slowly caught onto his habits and set up frustrating counters.

Shouto eventually got to the point in which he could make subtle large-scale illusions. Most of which he could create with ease. The only issue was that it was easy to see when he started said illusion due to his Sharingan glowing a crimson red and the tomoe spinning violently. To counteract the weakness of showing his hand, he activated his Sharingan in moments where his eyes were hidden from the enemy, like a lunge forward with his long sword.

Shouto was told quite sternly not to abuse his control over perception as it would cause him to also lose the perception of reality. A quite daunting fate.


End file.
